You're my future!
by TheSpring'sStorm
Summary: Namimori High School class 3-A was having a normal volleyball game when Lambo comes to wreak havoc—have fun as usual when The 10 year bazooka accidentally hits Gokudera-kun and friends. And what's worst is that it was the day of his wedding! Pairing: 5986


Summary:

Namimori High School class 3-A was having a normal volleyball game when Lambo comes to wreck havoc—have fun as usual when The 10 year bazooka accidentally hits Gokudera-kun and friends. And what's worst is that it was the day of his wedding!

Pairing: 5986

A/N: Excuse my bad english grammar and vocabulary. English is not my first language (^^")

* * *

Class 3-A of Namimori High School was now playing in the gymnasium helping themselves with a fine game of volleyball. Today was a little challenge with teams mixed with both boys and girls.

A young brunette was running around the right side of the court, trying to avoid the direct attacks from the left side of the net. While the brunette was screeching for help a young silverette was trying to maintain his bombs inside his pockets and keeping his emotions from the fact that he was now a team against his beloved Jyudaime. Hayato Gokudera would do anything as such to just be with the boss but destiny had other plans. His luck could not get any worse when another familiar yet annoying face was part of his team. The rain guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Tsuna seems having the time of his life" a cheerful smile plastered on his face while his hands rested on the back of his head. He could feel a death glare coming from a particular person.

"YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SENSE THAT JYUDAIME IS PLAYING WITH HIS FULL RESOLVE?!" shouted the bomber.

The brunette was now standing at the far back of the court. Bad luck was on his side when their teacher ordered that all student must at least serve a ball each game. And as the last person to be playing sports, Tsunayoshi Sawada was up.

"Not dame-Tsuna."

"Ugh, surely we'll lose"

"As expected from a loser"

As though he was not there, he heard his classmates complain on how he was part of their team. With frozen feet and staggering arms, he slowly lifted the ball infront of him. With his right arm aimlessly shaking from his back he closed his eyes and punched the ball with all his might, thinking that it was alright that the other team wins just as this one time the ball makes it to the other side. But being famously known as a loser, the ball just went straight back onto his head twice the impact from his punch. Another point lost and the other teams chance to gain. It was now Yamamoto's turn to serve for their team.

"Don't screw up just because it's not baseball you baka!" the storm guardian shouted, his way of supporting.

He breathed in before slowly stretching his arm back and giving his full force on the ball that went straight up to the ceiling of the gym and slowly flying towards the ground. And without any notice, straight to a famous brunette.

"Gomenasai Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted across the court. The brunette's face became the resting place of the fiery ball with tears coming out.

"YOU BAKA! JYUDAIME'S WASN'T THE AIM!" Gokudera was gritting his teeth when their team was yet to serve again. This time another member served the ball and was blocked by the other team. The ball was about to fall from an open space when a student jumped high and with a swift movement, spiked the ball straight to the ground of the opposing team. Losing yet another point, the player was none other than Kyoko Sasagawa. The whole court was awestrucked with silence for a second before their team burst with cheers. The younger sister of the boxing clubs president was now being showered with praises and compliments for the fast action she did. Something expected from her.

The young brunette was flustered thinking how beautiful Kyoko-chan was. The game was continuing when a loud explosion came from the windows of the gym.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san will now unleash his ultimate weapons for everyone to be jealous of!"

"LAMBO!"

"STUPID COW!"

"Lambo-chan!"

"It's Lambo-kun"

The four of them reacted when the young cow pulled a handful of grenades from his hair. The young mafia boss didn't know what to do when the silverette pulled out a weapon of his own.

"You stupid cow! You're getting us in trouble!" and with the irony of using his own weapon, Lambo threw the grenades in the air with Gokudera counter attacking it with his trusty bombs. With multiple explosions, the whole area was now covered with smoke and powder. No one could see anything with the thick smoke covering everywhere.

Coughing, Tsuna tried to find where the others was. "Lambo! Gokudera-kun! Minna!"

"Ahodera's bombs wasn't fun at all! Lambo wants to play and have fun!"

Half the smoke cleared and Tsuna saw that Lambo was about to pull out something when Gokudera came out of nowhere and kicked the lightning guardian towards the exit of the gymnasium.

"Tch. Serves him right"

The smoke was cleared and everyone could see each other now. Students started asking questions who the mysterious person was and how it was related with dame-Tsuna. Tsuna's faced dropped when he heard his nickname associated with the mysterious stranger. Gokudera was about to walk towards Tsuna when the the doors slowly opened showing a young cow, face covered with tears and snot.

"Must…to…le…rate… To…le…RATE!"

With a loud cry, Lambo pulled out the 10-year bazooka out of his air and aimed towards himself. Before pulling the trigger Gokudera kicked the ball towards the child and the bazooka came flying out of his hands. Feeling successful he went towards Tsuna. "Don't worry Jyuddaime, the stupid cow can't do anything now."

Tsuna was about to complain that the both of them almost wreck half the gym and was in trouble from Hibari when the bazooka suddenly covered Gokudera and flew to target two more students. Lambo was the last one to be hit. After a series of smoke, a familiar lazy voice could be heard. "Wha...? Just when the vows was to be said."

Clearing from the smoke was future Lambo in a black suit. An eye closed while the other lazily scans the area. "Yare yare, I missed the best part." he said.

A shocked Tsuna was staring at future Lambo. Smoke was still lingering when slowly it revealed the other three victims. Future Yamamoto in a black suit similarly to Lambo, future Kyoko-chan in a peach cocktail dress with her orange locks wrapped in a beautiful bun and a dashing Gokudera-kun in a white suit. Tsuna was dumbstruck at the situation. He doesn't know what to say now that his classmates were staring at them.

"HIIEE!"

Their classmates were now staring at them. Brows knitted down when slowly realizing who the people were.

"KYAAAAH! GOKUDERA-KUN AND YAMAMOTO-KUN!" the girls suddenly fainted just by looking at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"KYOKO-CHAAAN!" the guys fainted as well.

Tsuna, thinking that their reactions were unexpected went towards the others.

"Maa, bit nostalgic. Seeing the school gymnasium" future Yamamoto said. A calm smile from him remains the same after all this years.

"And also our classmates too." Kyoko-chan said with a chuckle _. 'Ah, Kyoko-chan. She's still beautiful after all this years'_ Tsuna thought with a blush.

"Young bossu" Gokudera said and placed his right hand on his left chess and bowed. Tsuna felt a little bit embarrassed.

"Minna! H-how are you? And why are you all wearing formal clothes? Especially you Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna noticed that Gokudera was the one different from Yamamoto and Lambo.

"Hm? Oh this, todays my wedding day Jyudaime" Gokudera said with a tint of blush across his face.

"W-we-wedding day? You're getting m-married?! To whom?!"

"Maa, calm down Tsuna. Can't you believe that Gokudera's the marrying type?" Yamamoto teased. Gokudera crossed his arms and just tch-ed.

"Sugoi Gokudera-kun. I know that you were popular with the girls but today, you're finally getting married!" Tsuna remarked.

"W-well, I do… ah… love her" he whispered to himself.

* * *

The young bomber couldn't see a thing from the smoke. He was irritated on how slow he was and was easily targeted by the bazooka. He coughed from the smoke and waved his hand to let the smoke clear. After the few seconds, the smoke thins out.

"I hope future Jyudaime is here" he said to himself.

A figure was standing in front of him. He positioned himself in case for a fight when the smoke finally clears out. A familiar brunette was now infront of him, wearing a long white gown, a veil over her while holding a bouquet of white roses. Her short brown hair was curled and her face was something he didn't expected before.

"Hahi!" the bride was surprise upon the outcome of the smoke. Hayato was about to say his wedding vows when a sudden explosion enveloped him.

"Hayato? You became smaller." she said analysing him. She leaned closer to him to check whether he was really Hayato.

"O-oy stupid woman!"

"Hahi! I told you not to call me that anymore!" she pouted and crossed her arm. Gokudera can't stop the heat creeping up from his face. Was this the stupid woman who loved wearing unusual costumes and running around saying she'll marry the 10th ?!

"Gokudera-kun!" he turned around to see that they weren't the only ones in there. The whole room was full of familiar and unfamiliar faces. Uni, Gamma and his family together with Byakuran's was occupying two rows. Dino and the Cavallone family occupied a lot more seats. Varia was at the far corner of the room. The Arcobaleno was on the right side area. The Shimon family was at the first row behind the vongola guardians. Future Ryohei was standing beside a younger Lambo and Yamamoto and the future Tsuna (Knowing Hibari he won't come to this kind of gatherings). He saw on the girls side that future Chrome was beside future I-pin and younger Kyoko.

"Haru-chan!" a surprised Kyoko saw them in the middle of the altar.

"Why is ahodera and Haru in the middle? I want to play with Haru-chan!" Lambo whined.

"Gokudera-kun, it seems that your future is clearer than I expected…" Yamamoto trailed off with a grin and placed his arms behind his head. Gokudera's fist automically closed and was about to kill the baseball freak when he felt Haru's hand on his.

He was about to let go when Haru moved her face closer to his and smiled. "You're the 10 years younger Hayato, desu?" she said and tilted her head a bit.

He didn't know why he can't answer anything infront of her and just stared at her smiling face.

"Well… this turned out unexpected."

They turned around to see future Reborn.

"Who would expect that young Hayato-kun would finally see his wedding day much earlier." said the 10th. He saw Tsuna giving him a reassuring smile and gestured at Haru.

"Well Hayato, say you're wedding vows." Tsuna teased. Gokudera never thought that Tsuna could actually tease him like that, especially in front of everyone. His aura was different but familiar. He truly is a boss.

He kept turning from them to Haru, then back to his boss and the guardians. He can't keep the pressure coming from both sides.

Haru was trying her best not to giggle at the pressured Hayato in front of her. Who would have thought that he had this side of his. It was really unexpected that Haru and Gokudera ended up together. All she could remember in their middle school days was their usual bickering over Tsuna. There wasn't a day they wouldn't stop to fight and call each other stupid. _That makes their day._ She thought college was a chance to finally be with Tsuna but then she passed Tokyo U. She wanted to go wherever Tsuna was going to but her father insisted that she go to Tokyo U., for the sake of her future. Knowing that the campus was far away from Tsuna's, she accepted that she can't see him as usual. She thought that she could focus solely on her studies when a familiar person came.

 **ooo**

 _"Hahi!"_

Haru unconsciously bumped to a person and fell flat on the floor. She was about to apologize when she heard who it was.

 _"Stupid woman?"_

Who's the only person who calls her that?

 _"Hahi! Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Why? Is it wrong to be here?"_

 _"I didn't meant that! I mean, why aren't you with Tsuna-kun and the others?"_ she swore that Gokudera will follow Tsuna up to the depths of the earth.

Gokudera fidgeted a bit and fixed his eyeglasses (she never thought eyeglasses really suits him, until today) before lending a hand to help her. Haru took his hand and stood up. She was waiting for him to answer when he suddenly walk past by her.

 _"BAKADERA!"_

 _"WHAT STUPID WOMAN?!"_ he turned around annoyed. She missed the name calling for an unusual reason.

 _"Wanna eat cake? My treat!"_ she beamed at him. He replied with a _tch_. Haru pouted. Gokudera turned around and was about to leave again when Haru suddenly grabbed onto his waist him from behind.

 _"O-oy stupid woman! Let GO!"_ Gokudera pulled her arms with all his might but she was tight as glue.

" _Not until you accept my offer. Pleeeaaasee. Hayato-kuun~"_

 _"You're embarrassing woman! People are looking!"_ she turned to see students giggling and chuckling at them. She internally Hahi-ed and buried her face on the back of his sweatshirt.

 _"Then just say yes!"_ she said still buried from embarrassment.

 _"Just fucking let go woman!"_

 _"No!"_

It was already 2 months since Haru started in the university and there wasn't a single familiar face since. Only then Gokudera came that she knew her college life would become a bit more fun.

 _"Okay fine! I'll go eat whatever fucking cake there is, just let go!"_ she immediately let go of him and smiled.

 _"Then do you have classes later?"_ she asked.

 _"After 3 none."_

 _"3:30 it is then. Let's meet at the café by the medical building 'kay?"_ she turned around and left without knowing his reply.

Haru wasn't sure that Gokudera was going to come. She knows that he's the kind that depends on mood than promises. She just really wanted to talk to someone (and to ask how Tsuna-kun is doing).

Her last class ended by 3:15, enough time to go to the café. She was on her way when she saw Gokudera on his way too.

 _"Hayato-kun!"_ she shouted to get his attention.

Gokudera was drinking soda when he instantly spitted it out. She immediately went to his side and pulled out a handkerchief.

 _"Ne, what are you. A little kid? Why did you spill your soda? You and Lambo-kun sure are alike"_ she wiped the soda off his face remembering how sometimes Lambo gurgles his juice for fun.

She was about done when Gokudera turned around and started walking.

 _"Ne, Hayato~kun!"_

No matter how many times she tried calling him, he just ignored her. Haru was calling to him again when he abruptly stopped on his tracks making her bump into him.

 _"Hahi! Why did you suddenly stop Haya—"_

 _"You kept on calling me Hayato-kun_ " he said without looking at her. She was rubbing her nose when he turned around to face her.

 _"Nani? Don't you want me to call you that? Or Bakadera is fine?"_ she mused. He stared at her eyes for quite a while. She started to feel a little conscious .

He turned around again to point towards the café. She didn't realize that they were already there.

 _"I'm going to treat you to one of the best cakes there is Goku—"_

 _"Just Hayato"_

He was staring at her face, weirdly, she doesn't understand.

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Hayato's fine, stupid woman."_ he said before entering first in the café.

 _"Hahi! Then call me Haru too!"_

After 4 years inside the university they finally graduated. Gokudera was majoring in physics while Haru was in arts. Though in different departments, they've kept in touch. (We could say that Haru just likes bugging Gokudera on going with her in her antics)

They went to the party prepared by Tsuna and company for them at Tsuna's place. It was a long time since they all were together plus the Shimon family. They ate, played games (vongola versions) and had the time of their lives. After the party Gokudera asked Haru for them to go to the park for a while. Haru instinctively agreed.

By the time they got to the park the streetlight were already lit up.

 _"What's wrong Hayato?"_

Haru sat on the swings. Gokudera then went to her back and gently pushed her.

She whispered a Hahi before letting him do as he liked. He was just pushing her for 5 minutes, silently letting her have fun. Later he stopped and held on to the swings.

 _"We'll be leaving for Italy tomorrow. "_ he said bluntly. Gokudera tightened his grip on the swings. She looked at him above and saw that he was looking afar. She somehow doesn't want him to continue.

 _"Reborn said that Jyudaime and the guardians will be living and studying in Italy for a while. And maybe in a few years he'll officially be the 10th boss of the vongola."_

 _"Oh"_ was the only thing she could mutter at the moment.

 _"Well, isn't that what you and reborn-san wanted all this time? For Tsuna to be officially the boss"_ he nodded, trying to avoid her gaze. Haru was still looking above to him. Gokudera lightened his grip and looked down at her.

 _"Stupid woman, you won't get to see Jyudaime for atleast 3 years or so"_

Haru just stared into his eyes. _So that's what he was keeping._ Maybe he still doesn't know that she already moved on from Tsuna a long time ago.

It was 2nd year of college when Haru and Kyoko met at the café to catch up with each other. The same time Kyoko told her that Tsuna was her boyfriend. This being unknown to Haru all this time, smiled and congratulated her. When she went back to her room she cried for hours. She liked Tsuna but she likes Kyoko-chan more. She couldn't get between them. After 2 weeks, she realized that Tsuna was simply someone she looked up to. Someone brave and courageous from that time he saved her, twice. Her feelings was much more clearer and she supported the both of them with her dying will.

Haru smiled at Gokudera.

 _"Haru won't get to see Hayato too._

 _Haru will be lonely. Haru doesn't have someone to talk to. Haru doesn't have anyone to drag to. Haru won't have any cake buddy who just orders coffee. Haru will be looking for a job herself. Haru will be working by herself._

 _Haru doesn't have someone to call bakadera, ahodera or even Hayato anymore."_

She started crying.

 _"Haru will miss Hayato the most, you know"_

Gokudera wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his breathing on her neck and the warmth of his face on hers. Haru held on to his arms and just letting themselves feel the warm silence around them.

The next day a letter from Bianchi was sent to Haru and Kyoko saying that Tsuna and the guardians left for Italy for training and studying. Kyoko had known this an earlier before from both Tsuna and his brother Ryohei. They didn't want to leave themselves but since they took up the positions as the 10th guardians, a job must be done.

It wasn't only the guardians that left but Bianchi, I-pin and Fuuta too. The Sawada household was left with only Nana. Kyoko and Haru would usually come and accompany Tsuna's mom once a week. Nana misses the cheerful atmosphere of his son and his friends but she knows that education is far by the most important for Tsuna's future. Kyoko and Haru knows that it wasn't just studying they'll be doing but mafia training as well.

.

.

.

.

.

4 years passed by and Haru was silently humming to herself as her co-workers rumbled around the office. Haru was now working as costume designer for artists and theatre actors. Her hobby has finally paid off as it put her as one of the best designers in japan.

 _"Haru-chan, a letter came by for you"_

Haru saw that it was from Kyoko-chan. Kyoko-chan was working as a teacher in baking. The letter contained a picture of her and some friends posing infront of a giant muffin. She's in Rome now, a seminar training their old professor in pastry baking conducted and Kyoko and other teachers were invited as well.

Haru placed the letter in her bag and continued working on her designs when she heard a commotion outside their room. Haru and her other co-workers looked at each other with curiosity. The office was now entered by two of their staffs.

 _"Kyaaaah~"_ the girl was hugging the folders with a tight embrace while her eyes were dazzling of into the sky.

 _"What happened to Chiru-san?"_

" _Well..."_ the guy beside him started. _"There's this guy outside, in a black suit, with emerald green eyes and silver hair. Girls had been crazy since they saw him"_

His description was boldly familiar to a certain someone she knows.

The staff, particularly the girls, dashed outside to see what the fuss about the stranger is while Haru was glued to her seat not daring to participate. A small part of her wants to believe that, after all this years, he finally came back for her. But another considers that it just maybe business related and it wasn't really Gokudera who they were fawning over. She thought that the latter was far off better.

The staff came back all with heart and dreamy stares. Their faces were flushed and their smiles were crooked with joy.

 _"H-haru-chan… s-s-someones lo-looking for you. Kyaaah~"_ the girl melted to her seat with a dreamy look.

She turned around to see a crowd of girls surrounding a familiar bomber with a scowl on his face.

 _"Oy"_

 _"Hahi!"_

The two of them were left in the office when Gokudera asked the staff to leave for them to talk. The guys were against it but the girls was smitten by him that they followed what he liked.

Gokudera wandered around, looking at the various creations of Haru's team.

 _"W-wha-what are you doing here…?"_ she was supposed to add Hayato when she felt a tight squeeze in the left part of her chest. She took hold the hem of her blouse and tightly gripped it. He stopped and turned to her.

" _So… the namahage costume… is it still alive?"_

 _"Hahi! Haru always kept it! The costume is special!"_ she's gotten the used to removing her third person dialect but when she's with this guy, it remains intact.

 _"Hmph, expected of the stupid woman"_

 _"Ahodera is still baka as ever, bleeeh"_

Gokudera smirked at the childish reaction before walking towards her. Haru's heart started to beat rapidly. The grip on her blouse was more tightening than ever. _Why am I like this? It's just Hayato_.

The silverette stared at her face. She was staring at him with a pout. He chuckled at the thought that their continuing bickering always causes a flutter in him. She's grown taller just by the looks and her hair was shorter than the usual. Her posture was different. She was mature, in her way, but it doesn't leave the fact that they still both act as squabbling children when they're together.

 _"Across the road, the shop."_ He said.

 _"What shop?"_ she said with her brows knitted down.

 _"The_ _ **cake**_ _shop"_ he said emphasizing. Her eyes slowly gets bigger.

 _"There is?! I didn't noticed!"_

He never thought that she would leave any cake shop unnoticed, and it was just even across their building. Gokudera took his coat and carried on his right shoulder. He was about to turn the knob when he heard her scrambling.

 _"Wait Hayato, I'll come with you."_

 _"And who said that I'll be going there?"_

" _You weren't? Eeh, then just accompany me for a while!"_ she immediately took her bag from under her desk and got her jacket. She dashed passed by him the same time automatically holding his hand and dragging him to wherever.

The storm guardian could never understand why this woman makes him feel different every time they were together. She was a normal-no—crazy woman who loves creating ridiculous clothes, acting as though as a child and not minding to ask others for their opinion for the matter. She just do whatever she wants at the moment dragging anyone she could be with. Also, she was loud and noisy. Which were equally at par with his. They both fight with each other until the other drops the matter and changes to a new one, their pride were the highest and no one would be able to lower it. But they both supported each other, in their own loud and annoying way. The time they usually agreed upon was Tsuna.

Jyudaime, the person whom they both look upon to. The boss of the mafia world and of the 10th generation of the vongola famiglia. The person who saved him the first time they met and saved her on the river. He could never be noticed by her since the one she loves is Tsuna. Even though the 10th was together with the sun guardian's sister, it never leaves the mind of Gokudera that she loved him to the highest.

They finally made it to the cake shop. Haru was busy choosing while unconsciously still holding to the bombers hand. Gokudera let his hand rest on hers and trying not to move a twinge as so to keep her from letting go. A blush crept up on his face just the mere thought of it. The warmth he feels when she holds his hand is just…

 _"…Hayato?"_

 _"Uh y-yeah?"_

 _"I said if you're alright with the usual, caffé doppio right?"_

 _"Y-yeah."_

She smiled before turning back to order. Until now she hasn't realized that she was still holding his hand. Gokudera was restraining a smile ( _tch. As if I'll smile just because of her)_

Haru spotted a table for two by the windows and ran off, dragging the silverette with her enthusiasm. By the time they were at the table that Haru noticed that they were holding hands, which she immediately let go.

 _"Hahi! W-why were you holding my hand Hayato?"_

 _"Wha-?! YOU'RE THE ONE SUDDENLY DRAGGING ME HERE STUPID WOMAN!"_

He spat out a tch and placed his hands on his pockets before slumping to his seat. Haru felt embarrassed as heat crept up to her face. She didn't mean to drag him around, she just gotten used to when they were still in college.

Gokudera noticed that she was silent for a while, something unusual in his sight.

 _"Hey, something on your mind?"_ he said in a deadpanned tone.

Haru just shook her head and smiled. _"Nothing. I just remembered something."_

 _"You mean the way you drag me whenever you want to eat cake."_ he bluntly said.

 _"Nee, it was just once a month"_ Haru pouted her lips like a child. _"And I treat you"_

 _"Once. You treat me ONCE, the first time to be precise. The following months were all by me"_ he retorted.

She didn't argue since it was true. But it wasn't because she likes it when he pays the bill but whenever she was going to pay, he already does it.

 _"Don't feel guilty, I'm just stating a fact."_

 _"Why though…?"_ she silently trailed off to herself what she was going to say.

 _"I wanted to. Don't misinterpret it."_ Gokudera said before looking outside the windows.

Moments passed and their orders came.

2 slices of _Semifreddo_ , a slice of _gelato_ , 4 pieces of _bruttiboni_ and 2 cups of _caffé doppio_. The sight of pastries just flutters Haru's eyes. She saw Gokudera looking at them weirdly.

 _"You do know that you're usually just the one eating and I just drink coffee right? And why aren't any of this your usual?"_ he said looking straight at her.

 _Hayato noticed_ , Haru thought.

 _"Well… It's been years and I know that you don't like sweets but I saw in a magazine that a critic rated this shop a 4 out 5 stars_ "

 _"…But you didn't know that the shop was just across the building"_

 _"Haru was busy okay!"_ as much as she would love to know about the shop, she was busy these past few months. Haru crossed her arms and stared at Gokudera sternly. He flinched for a second before taking a fork.

 _"Why Italian then? These are Italian pastries. And I just came from Italy, you know"_

 _"Well Hayato was in Italy all these time but I'm sure you don't taste the cakes and pastries that much."_

She was right about that. He doesn't have a sweet tooth and unlike hers, sweets are his least favourite food.

Gokudera took a bite from the semifreddo and chewed. _Not bad_. Haru was happily savouring the pastries while her hand was on her cheek. He thinks this part of her was actually pretty cute. Ridiculous, but cute.

The two of them had a civil chat about what's going with their lives from the past years. It was a miracle that they haven't called each other names yet.

 _"So how's Tsuna?"_ Haru asked as she took a sip from her espresso. Gokudera internally bit his tongue. A question he was trying to avoid.

He can't say that Jyudaime was brutally trained the most and he almost died a couple of times. Different mafia families tried to seize the vongola mansion and it was Tsuna's job to stop them, all in a while studying history, math, science, physics, law and other subjects required to knows the depths and histories of the world. Plus Reborn's sadistics ways of torturing Tsuna. And how Tsuna and Kyoko always have time to talk each other by phone or video chat.

 _"Fine. Training was hard but Jyudaime had overcome them all. Reborn was a bit brutal but Jyudaime did everything flawlessly"_

 _"What about him and Kyoko-chan. Didn't they went on a vacation together?"_

This made Gokudera choked on the bruttiboni. _How did she know that_?

 _"W-well… They had fun… I guess"_ he whispered by the end. Gokudera didn't want Haru to know that the 10th and Sasagawa's sister were going out. _"I mean, we also had fun. That baseball freak was playing with Lambo and th—"_

 _"Eh? Kyoko-chan told me that it was just the two of them. Wasn't the vacation for their 5th anniversary?"_

He stared at her with disbelief.

 _"Y-y-you knew?! You knew that they were together? Since when?!"_

 _"Well, I was the second person Kyoko-chan told about. First being Hana."_

Gokudera felt as if lightning struck him. Haru already knew that Tsuna and Kyoko were going out but she was still fine.

 _"A-are you fine?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I-I mean… you like Jyudaime right? And Sasagawa's sister is Jyudaime's uh… girlfriend and all"_

 _"Is Hayato concern for Haru's well-being desu~?"_ she said with a smirk that instantly made the bomber flushed.

 _"A-apparently! I don't want to see the stupid woman looking stupider than u-usual. And I-its hard, that Jyudaime… chose Kyoko-chan over you."_

He hid his gaze with his bangs. Gokudera didn't want to look at the brunette since he asked a very sensitive topic. For years he saw how the brunette was determined to get the attention of the 10th but despite all of it, he chose the other.

 _"Hmm… well I did cry for hours on the first day. Then grieved for a week. Ah! That time that you keep on nagging me if I was alright and I kept saying yes. But a week later… it was fine. I moved on."_

 _"That easily? You liked Jyudaime for years"_

 _"Well yeah, but he likes Kyoko-chan more. And I like Kyoko-chan too so I want their happiness more than for myself."_

She smiled reassuringly at him that made him less tensed.

Haru looked over her watch and stretched her arms. _"Its 5 now, let's go for a walk Hayato."_

Gokudera was behind Haru throughout their walk. He was a bit cautious to her feelings now that she told him what happened. He wasn't sure what to say or what to react since the confession. After a few turns they ended up in the park.

Haru walked towards the swing set. She turned to him for second to smile before taking a seat. Gokudera seated beside her on another and watched as the swing lets her fly. She was smiling and humming, an unexpected reaction from her. Gokudera was silently watching her smile, happy that it turned out rather fine than he assumed.

Haru slowed down but maintained swaying her seat. Hey eyes fixed at her feet.

 _"Hayato, did you thought that I liked Tsuna-kun up until now?"_ she asked out of the blue. She turned to him, looking directly in the eyes.

 _"Yeah."_ Gokudera said with relief. _"I was afraid how you'll react if you discovered about those two. Heck, I didn't noticed that you stopped chasing him by the third year."_

 _"Cause we were busy fighting about the project you tried to pushed to your professor."_

 _"That old geezer should have accepted my proposal. It was a benefit for them if they knew"_

Both of them laughed at the memory. Gokudera twisted the rings on his hands while Haru was minding a rock on her shoes.

 _"So, you don't like Jyudaime anymore. No hidden feelings left?"_

She gave a small chuckle before answering. _"None left. But I still like him as an older brother or parent kind of way. But no romantic feelings left."_

She smiled at him. Her eyes saying the truth.

 _"Hayato do you like me?"_

 _"Yes"_ he answered automatically.

Not thinking about his reply for a minute, he realized that he told her how he feels.

Haru's eyes turned surprise for a second before giving a calming sight to him.

 _"TH-THAT'S NOT W-WHAT I MEANT! I-I-I MEAN, Y-YOU SAID THAT YOU LIKE JYUDAIME LIKE A B-BROTHER OR A PARENT A-AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU WE WERE ASKING THE SAME QUESTION. Y-YOU KNOW TH-"_

 _"Then do you love Haru?"_

Haru was still smiling. She wasn't teasing him or playing with the situation but she's genuinely asking about his feelings. Gokudera can't hide the redness of his face even though the place was already dark. The street lights exposes it.

 _"L-love, y-you mean if I-I… if I…?"_

 _"I thought Hayato was smart. You can't even answer a single question. Bakadera as always."_ she teased.

 _"APPARENTLY STUPID WOMAN! YOU ASKED ME A DUMB QUESTION!"_

 _"Hahi! The question isn't dumb!"_

 _"YES IT IS"!"_

 _"Then what's the answer?!"_

 _"APPARENTLY YES!"_

Not comprehending the situation, his whole body burned up. Haru started laughing.

 _"O-OY! S-STOP LAUGHING AHO! DON'T TRY PLAYING WITH ME WOMAN!"_

 _"But you just confessed that you love Haru"_

 _"S-SO?!"_

 _"I love Hayato too"_

 _"DON'T TRY PLAYING WITH ME OR THIS BOMBS WI—W-w-wha-what…? Y-yo-you WHAT?!"_

She sat up from her seat and stood infront of him, bending to meet his gaze. She smiled before cupping his face with her hands.

 _"Haru said that she likes Hayato too"_

Closing their eyes, they sealed the night with a kiss.

 **ooo**

And after a few years, he proposed to her with a prank he pulled by placing the ring inside a fake bomb. And the rest is history.

 **ooo**

"Hayato-kun are you alright?" she teased. Young Gokudera can't deny the fact the Haru was simply beautiful beyond words. His whole body went numb just by her touch.

"Y-y-ye-yeah. I-I-I…"

Haru winked at him before placing a small peck on his forehead and smiled.

"Try to look at younger Haru in a different perspective 'kay? She's small, tough, and crazy but you know that she's kind and smart, in her own way. "

"A-aren't you just t-trying to praise yourself?" Gokudera managed to say.

"Hahi!" Haru puffed and pouted. "Try seeing her as a girl Ahodera! Just because you're dumb doesn't mean you're blind. Now say your vow!"

"A v-v-vow?! B-But I don't have one!"

"Yet. Remember to make one in 10 years okay?! Or I'll shove your bombs later in the reception room"

She crossed her arms before sighing. Younger Gokudera was still stunned on how Haru turned out to be.

She turned to him with her brows knitted down but relaxed when her gazed turn to him. She leaned in to his ear before whispering, "I..."

That made Gokudera's body numb with heat. An explosion still made no changes with the numbness and within 5 seconds, the smoke spreaded out.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun?"

The silverette heard a voice coming from above him as he slowly tried to get up.

"Ha-har… wha…?" he scratch the back of his head. The smoke cleared out revealing familiar faces surrounding him.

"Gokudera-kun! Thank goodness you're awake." Tsuna looked relief upon seeing him fine.

"G-gomenasai for making you worry, Jyudaime."

"We thought you turned to stone Gokudera-kun" Yamamoto gave him a cheeky grin. He wanted him to explode but doesn't have the strength to do it.

"You should go to the clinic if you're not feeling fine Gokudera-kun" Kyoko said while holding Lambo in her arms.

"Yare… what happened?" Lambo wakes up from his sleep with drool all over his clothes. "Ahodera kicked me earlier. I should let him see my greatness first before I make him go kaboom."

"Lambo, you forgot what happened after?"

"I don't remember anything." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Well a ball did came flying after we got back. Maybe he just need some rest" Yamamoto reassured.

"Since pe is over why don't we go home together so that Lambo could rest?" Kyoko beamed at the brunette that made his heart melt. Tsuna nodded wildly.

Gokudera sighed with relief. Atleast Lambo can't go ranting about what happened from the wedding.

Kyoko and Tsuna walked back together towards the exit leaving the two of them in the gym.

"Now then, I guess it's your turn to make a move" he heard the rain guardian said.

"What are you saying baseball freak?! Don't you dare tell the tenth what happened back there!"

"Maa maa~ I won't. That secret's safe with me. But then, in ten years we'll be coming to your special day"

Yamamoto wiggled his eyebrows before leaving the bomber behind. It made the silverette want to shove all his bombs to the freak now. But he was still preoccupied with what happened.

Gokudera blushed just thinking about it. So he'll be marrying the stupid woman in 10 years. And she even said to see her as a girl. _Tch, she's still stupid after 10 years_. _Biologically she is a girl, baka._

After class he went straight home. He wanted to go to the boss' house but then he knows that _**that**_ woman will be there and he's not taking any chances.

Just when he turned a corner someone crashes from behind him that made them both fall over to the ground.

"Itai!"

"WHO THE FUCK JUST—"

He can't finish what he wanted to say when he saw who the culprit was. And he was trying to avoid her.

"Hahi. Gokudera-kun what j—Hiiiee!" she hid behind him that made him blush the same time annoyed.

"Help me Gokudera-kun!" he turned around to see a couple of gang looking guys. They were looking at her maliciously.

"Why'd ya run pretty lady? Don't you wanna have fun?" the ugliest and fattest one said in the group.

"Hahi!"

Gokudera felt her shivering from behind. She sometimes looks tough but she's still a girl. And it's his duty to protect a member of the famiglia.

He removed Haru's grip from his shirt and gave her a reassuring squeeze before confronting the gang.

"Oi, you assheads need to learn a thing or two. Why don't you try studying than picking on people huh?" he gave them a death glare that made them flinch. The looks on their faces says that they were scared but they didn't back out.

"And w-who are you? Being a hero? Why don't you just leave the lady and we'll go our separate ways."

"Tch."

And in a split second the area was turned to an explosion and the squeals could be heard from a distance. Gokudera didn't even break a sweat from them.

"Hahi… Arigatou Gokudera-kun" he flinched when he remembered who he was saving. He coughed as to hide the embarassment he was feeling.

"You should atleast let someone accompany you when going home. There might be another one of those goons lurking around here."

"Haru was supposed to go to Tsuna-san's when those people started following Haru. But Gokudera-kun was there! Gokudera's sugoi!"

Today, he saw something differen from her. Something unusual, strange. Maybe it was because something the future Haru had said or maybe not. But what matters was the present time. And if what the distant future says is true, he wants to see how their story goes.

"Let's go. Tenth is waiting for us."

And without further ado they walked towards the Sawada Household.

* * *

 _ **END**_

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome.

(A/N: There's a prequel to their college life called, "You and me, huh". It's a multi-chapter story (though I don't expect it to get to 20 chaps, more or less 10 hahaha.) don't worry, this one shot and the prequel are both stand alone. You don't need to read the other to understand this one but try checking it out!)


End file.
